Victim of Emotions
by Ti'ahta
Summary: Gundam Wing/Star Wars crossover. A child with powers beyond the control of the Jedi is sent to Earth in the hope that they would be safe from her evil wrath. When OZ starts its attacks on the colonies, the child, Ti'ahta, finds herself wound up in matters
1. Prologue & The Grey Building

**Victim of Emotions**

**Prologue**

A baby lay in a basket, surrounded by fur blankets, with a three year old Obi-Wan looking on. He had been told to watch her at all costs and make sure nothing happened to her.

There was something about this child that Obi-Wan liked. He couldn't describe it. She hadn't made a noise. She had barely moved. She had just stared into his eyes intently. There was knowledge and understanding in that stare. She seemed to know more about what was going on than he did.

He needed to say something. He didn't know why. He was very confused over the feelings he was getting for her. "When we old enough," he said, pointing to the stars above them without looking away from the basket, "we'll go to the stars together."

The baby looked past his head to the sparkling pinpoints above them. She seemed to grin slightly and he grinned back. Then he looked over the balcony to the doors of the Jedi Council. Beyond those, he knew they were discussing this girl's future.

He reached into the basket and held her hand. He didn't want to leave her, but he had a feeling that they were going to be separated.

* * *

"We may not know what she is, but we need to get back to the point of what we should do with her," Mace Windu said, leaning forward in his seat in the Jedi Council hall.

Yoda looked at the piece of paper that had come with the basket that he was fingering in his hands. "Come to a decision, we must. Dangerous, it is, to keep her here."

"If we could send her to a safer place, a place where she won't find out about the Force, we might be safe," Ki Adi Mundi suggested.

"I still find it hard to believe that the girl could possibly be so evil as the note proclaims," Qui-Gon Jinn said, standing in the centre of the room with his arms folded.

"But someone with that much power couldn't possibly find a way to control it," pointed out Mace Windu.

"A planet, is there, that know not of us?" Yoda asked.

"There is Earth. The Humans there are too busy with their own problems that they don't see beyond their own system. I doubt she'd find out about what she was, or what she could do, from there," Qui-Gon offered. 

"But isn't that planet riddled with civil war? I don't think it would be safe," Ki Adi Mundi stated. "She may inadvertently discover the powers she has if she got involved in the wars." 

"The colonies they have built," Mace Windu proposed. "They are supposed to be populated by peaceful people. I'm sure it would be perfectly safe to send her there." 

"Settled, is it, then?" Yoda checked. The entire council nodded their agreement. "Qui-Gon, to the colonies, the girl take. A good home, make sure she has. Want to spark her anger, we do not."

* * *

****

**Chapter 1**

From what I remember of my childhood, it started off well. My parents were nice people and they cared for me. But they were killed by OZ. OZ could argue that they had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but if they weren't trying to take control of the colonies with such force then my parents would still be alive. It was OZ's fault they died and I hated them for it. It was that hatred that made me into the person I am today. 

I went into hiding after their death, drifting from one back street to the next, keeping out the way of most people. But I did meet one kid. He called himself Duo. He was one of the few things that had kept me going during the first few years of loneliness. He kept me laughing. You just cannot remain serious when he's around. 

But I'm alone now. He had been caught and taken away when trying to get some food. I've always wondered where he went to, but I guess I'll not find out. Of the huge number of people in the colony, coming across one specific person is pretty unlikely. 

* * *

I've developed a knack for getting into places that I'm not wanted, and I've learned that the most interesting buildings are the ones that are hardest to get in to. I've always been one for exploring. And the grey building with the large metal doors, small windows and none on the first floor, with the black security cameras almost completely hidden in the underside of the roof made my curiosity hit its peak. 

I leapt to the third floor window and balanced on the window frame while I pried the window open, then climbed in, all in complete silence. 

I've never understood my strange, almost supernatural, abilities. At first I thought it was normal and that everyone could do it, but then I jumped from the roof of a ten-storey building without breaking my legs and Duo said that it wasn't normal. But he seemed to understand that I didn't know how I could do it and just dropped the matter. At the time the police were pursuing us so it wasn't exactly the right time to go into a detailed discussion, but I wanted answers, and I still do, but I know of no one who can give them to me.

I heard voices coming from down the corridor outside the room and guessed they were coming to where I was. They may not have been, but I couldn't be too careful, so I had to get out the way anyway, even if they weren't. There were no other doors and I wasn't just going to jump back out the window again. Looking at the ceiling, I saw the vent shaft. _The perfect hiding place, and easy access to the rest of the building_, I thought quickly as I pulled off the hatch and climbed in.

I was just in time. As I pulled the grate back over the entrance to the vent, the door opened and four scientist-like people walked in. I slithered my way out of the room, following the system of air ducts, hoping to come across something of interest. My life was too dull if I didn't do something like this every so often.

I found myself looking into some sort of computer room. I saw two guys about to walk out of the room. One was an old man, with mushroom shaped hair and a long nose. The other looked about my age. He wore black clothes, with a priest's collar. His long hair was tied in a braid behind his back.

_Just like Duo used to wear his_, I realised. But it couldn't be him. _Why not?_ I asked myself. I looked at his face more carefully. The same face, slightly older yes, but still it had to be the same person. What was he doing here?

"I think you're ready to go to Earth," the old man said, looking down at Duo. "I'll take you to see your Gundam." Duo grinned and they walked out.

_Gundam? _I'd heard of gundanium but what was a 'Gundam'? I was about to climb out of the vent (it was uncomfortable and I wanted fresh air), but at that moment yet more scientist-looking people walked in. I started to slither forwards, looking for somewhere I could jump out, when I heard a creak from the supports of the vent. 

_Uh oh! That was not a good noise!_ I thought, staying deadly still. The scientists had obviously heard it and were looking in my direction. As long as they didn't see my shape through the grate, I was safe.

I started to slither forward again, until I heard another noise. This time it was more like groaning and it went on for much longer. If I moved, this whole thing was going to collapse, with me in it.

The scientists were looking at each other confusedly while walking in my direction. _Please, just go away! Go away!_ I willed, concentrating as much as I could on the thought that if I thought it wasn't going to happen, it wasn't going to happen.

And to my utter surprise, the scientists turned away and started to walk out. _What the?_ I shouldn't be complaining, but it had to have been a consequence. I breathed a sigh of relief and started to crawl forward again, completely forgetting that I should stay still, at least until they had gone.

A creaking. A groaning. Then a snapping and crumpling and one side of the vent tipped to the ground and flung me out onto the floor, in full view of the scientists.

* * *

That was my first fic so please don't hurt me. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. The next chapter should be coming relatively soon. All comments are welcomed so please please review or send an email directly to me at [rinveers@hotmail.com][1]

But special thanks to [Xilmin Nerrar][2]. If she hadn't written her Star Wars fic (I'm not even going to attempt to spell it!) I would never have written this. So if you liked mine then try reading hers. I'm sure she'd greatly appreciate it if you reviewed. But I better tell you though, her stuff is kinda strange. So don't say I didn't warn you!

   [1]: mailto:rinveers@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic/?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=18086



	2. Chased by Scientists

**Victim of Emotions**

**Chapter 2**

I lay groaning on the floor face down. My body ached with the impact of the hard floor. _Why does ground have to be so hard?_ I thought without much consideration of how stupid it sounded. 

"Who are you?" asked a threatening voice, and I heard the click of the safety being released from the gun. 

I pulled myself into a sitting position, holding my thumping head in my hand. I tried to shake the feeling away, only to get a dizzy sensation. "Oh, not good!" I moved my other hand quickly to my head, in the hope that that would help, only to feel pain in my arm. "OW!" I looked up to the scientist guys. "Hi!" I said, trying to be pleasant but wincing slightly as I tried to wave.

"Who are you?" the scientist asked again, even more threateningly.

"Someone who wishes she wasn't here right now, and will just leave and not make any more trouble. I apologise for being here and will leave right away. Goodbye," and I stood on my feet as quickly as I could without making it hurt too much. 

"You think you can just walk out of here? What do you know about us?"

"And how did you get in here?" asked another scientist from behind the first.

I looked at the floor. I wasn't going to be getting out of here too easily. I had to come up with something. I knew if I told them the truth, they wouldn't believe me. I mean, what sort of human can jump three storeys without any effort. 

"Well?" growled the scientist, getting impatient. 

"Its no use," said yet another scientist. "She's probably a spy. She won't tell us a thing!" 

"You're right! We can't risk her getting back to OZ and telling them of the Gundams."

_OZ? And what _were_ the Gundams? Why would I have been sent to spy on them? What had Duo gotten himself into? _These were some of the many questions that ran through my head at that moment. But I had bigger problems to worry about. They were going to kill me!

The scientist before me lifted the gun more determinedly to my head and got ready to pull the trigger. But I wasn't planning on sticking around. I leapt into the air, somersaulting over their heads and landed on the other side. I heard the shot of the gun behind me, but I was already sprinting to the door. 

As I ran down the corridor, I heard the alarm and then a voice telling of an intruder. _Great! Just what I need! The whole building is going to be on the lookout for me!_

I looked ahead and saw a turn in the long corridor. And from around that corner a couple of guards came. I skidded to a halt and was about to turn around and run back the way I had come, only to be faced by some of the scientists.

"You're trapped. You can't escape!" smirked a scientist.

I raised my eyebrow disbelievingly. "Are you sure?" I asked then leapt to the side to jump through the window, landing perfectly on the pavement below. I quickly disappeared from their view behind the buildings. I was at that moment very glad for having such unusual gifts. 

* * *

Please keep reading, and don't forget to be a responsible reader and review!


	3. At the Spaceport

**Victim of Emotions**

**Chapter 3**

I stayed in sight of the grey building for the next few weeks, watching the goings on. I saw Duo a couple of times, but I was too afraid of being caught by those scientist people again that I wouldn't go to see him. After some time, and I was starting to doubt that anything of interest would happen without me going back in there, and I wasn't counting on doing that. I had learnt from my carelessness.

Then I saw a supply truck, larger than any I'd seen before, leave, with Duo in front. _You're not getting away from me this time_, I thought as I leapt from my hiding place onto the roof of the lorry, gripping for my life so as not to be swung off as the truck spun round a corner. 

The journey seemed long, although I think it would have been shorter if I had had a comfortable seat. The lorry finally came to the spaceport it had been heading for. They passed the barrier and the guards without a problem. They didn't notice the teenage girl crouched on the top.

Then they drove up to the car park, and the entrance had a low roof. I looked about me as the wind swept at my brown hair. No one was around and I didn't want to hang around to get hit on the head by the concrete. I leapt to the ground, rolling to a stop, then jumped back up to see the lorry disappear into the building, with Duo inside it. I ran after it. I guess I should have known that my curiosity was getting me into trouble again, but I didn't notice. 

The lorry came to a stop, and I watched from behind a pillar as Duo and the scientist guy took the cargo into the spaceport. I kept my head down, letting my hair fall over my face as I followed them so as not to be noticed. 

But I only ended up nearly bumping into an engineer. "What are you doing here? This is for authorised personnel only." 

"I eh got lost and I found my way down here by accident." I played the innocent, keeping my head down so he couldn't tell I was lying. 

"I'll take you back then. Don't want you to get lost totally down here." 

"No it's fine. I think I can find my way back"

"But I need to"

I looked into his face. My pleading with him was true even if my reasons were not.

"I guess I could let you go" he said, sounding just as confused as to why he was saying it as I was.

I tried to keep the smile from my face as I realised that something strange else was going on that was for my benefit. I slipped round the still confused engineer and wandered on down the corridor. But I had lost Duo. 

I took what I hoped was the best route and ended up in an observation room. I looked out into the spaceport to watch a capsule disappear into space. Something told me that that was where Duo had gone. _No, not again! I can't lose you for yet another time!_

"You again!" came a call from behind me. I recognised it as the scientist guy. 

_Great, here we go once more!_ I thought as I looked up and around for a way to escape. 

"You're not getting away from us this time!" he said, slamming a heavy hand onto my shoulder. "You're coming with me."

I felt a sudden surge of anger build up inside me. Duo was gone and these people were going to lock me up. _No! It won't happen! I won't let it! _"NO!" I screamed out loud, grabbing the guy's arm and flinging it over my head, the body following. I turned to face the other scientists who were all holding guns pointed to me. A few tried to fire at me, but none hit. I leapt into the air, spinning and kicking out to knock the guns out of their hands. I used my hand to hit one under the chin with such force to break his neck. The others backed off and ran out the door, one calling something into a radio.

I stared at the two remaining scientists as the anger disappeared to be filled with horror at what I had done. I had caused pain. I had killed!

I heard voices and ran for a ladder. Pulling myself up at the top, I found myself on a platform. At the far end I heard shouts and instinctively ran from them, dodging the shots that were fired at me. But I wasn't quick enough. One grazed my arm and I winced, slipping and falling to my feet. I heard running towards me and climbed to my feet as best I could and started running again, holding my wound that oozed blood through my fingers. 

A door was open to the side of the platform that led into a ship. I took the opportunity for cover and dived in, slamming the door mechanism to close it. I heard more sounds of thumping outside but I tried to ignore it along with the pain of my wound, and the pain of being alone and in danger once again. 

The noises of people outside stopped. In their place, I heard a sound like a warning siren. Looking out the screen of the ship I saw the doors to space were opening and a ship was coming through. 

Inspiration struck.

I struggled into the cockpit's seat and looked at the complicated clutter of buttons. _One of these has to start the ship._ I held the one hand that I could move without pain above the buttons, expecting, hoping that some information would give itself to me. 

_Ah, what the heck!_ I pressed the first buttons that I saw. They had to do something. I just hoped that they did the things I wanted them to do. I felt the ship lift slightly. I was getting somewhere. _Now to find the steering_. 

One lucky hit and a panel opened in front of me, producing the gearstick. I grabbed it, forcing it forward, giving the ship a sudden burst of speed. I tried to control it the best I could but I heard screeching of the ship's side against the spaceport's walls. I tipped it to the other side, only to bash into the opposite wall. I managed to straighten the ship up enough to get out of the colony, only scraping the ship's roof against the top of the hatchway. 

A readout appeared showing a group of mobile suits coming after me. _Weapons! Weapons! Where are the weapons? _I thought, searching the panels for something. 

A red button seemed to glare at me. _Press me! _It seemed to say. _Press me!_ I pressed it. "Self destruct has been initialised." I quickly pressed it again, cutting off the voice. 

"Stupid mind! Why didn't you warn me?" I called to my head, not caring what I was saying. A hit from the mobile suits rocked the ship, nearly flinging me from my chair. "Forget the weapons, how about the shields?" I said, hoping that something would happen automatically.

Yet another button was enticing me. _Press me! I'm safe! I won't kill you!_ I wasn't sure whether to believe it or not. But what did I have to lose. I pressed it. 

"Shields raised," said the droning voice of the computer. 

I let out a sigh of relief. Now if I could figure out something to speed up the ship and get away from these things, I'd be in the clear, at least until I reached my destination. 

Where was my destination? I tried to think, where had Duo gone? Where else was there? Earth! It had to be. 

I looked at the buttons again and let my hand run free, apart from avoiding the red button. A barrage of speaking from the computer called over the speakers, the single sentences getting lost. I saw a bolt of laser fire from my ship. I had found the weapons. Now what had I pressed?

But there was no time to think. A sudden burst of speed flung me back in my seat as the ship sped towards Earth.

* * *

Please wait for the next chapter which I don't think should take too long to come out. And please don't forget to review!


	4. Journey to Earth

**Victim of Emotions**

**Chapter 4**

I had managed, after much trail and error, to find the autopilot. I was now heading towards one of the Earth's deserts. I assumed that very few people would live there, so I would be relatively safe to land there.

I spent my time looking through the transmissions that the ship intercepted. I managed to gather that 'Gundams' were extremely well designed mobile suits, but they weren't made by the Alliance or OZ but made in space. There only seemed to be five of them, however so far they had proved to be invincible to the opposing military.

_But why is Duo fighting the military?_ I thought, but no answer came.

The ship suddenly started to shake slightly. I looked out the window, half expecting to see mobile suits attacking. But I only saw the Earth through a red tinge from the heat as the ship entered the atmosphere.

I hoped there wasn't anything I was supposed to do with the steering of the ship. I just hoped that going through the atmosphere at this speed was safe. 

I turned back to the screen in front of me. I was picking up a transmission from a television station. It showed a Gundam attacking the military. Was it Duo? The Gundam was using its many different weapons to shoot any enemy mobile suit down before they could even harm it. Then, just as the first Gundam ran out of ammo, another Gundam started attacking. But this one had backup troops. I watched as the battle continued, until a siren from the cockpit started up.

I leapt into the pilot's seat, looking out at the Earth. It was close, too close. The yellow, sandy ground was rushing towards me at disturbing speed. I started pushing buttons with my one hand, as the other arm was still too painful to move, looking for something that would start the reverse thrust. 

Nothing seemed to do anything. I did the only thing I could think of. I braced for the impact. 

The ship shuddered violently as the front dug a trench across the ground. The array of sirens drowned out the groaning of the ship as it fought to push forward and the ground fought against it. Loose equipment was flung around the ship. Insecure furniture detached itself from the deck and threw itself across the room. I was hurled against the panel in front of me, hitting my head, causing me to black out. 

* * *

Sorry this isn't very long. The next chapter should be better. Don't forget though that I wouldn't mind hearing your opinions on this (in other words, please, please, please review!).


	5. Awakening

**Victim of Emotions**

**Chapter 5**

I awoke but kept my eyes closed as I tried to place my surroundings from its sounds. I could hear voices but I couldn't make out the words. I tried to open my eyes, but immediately shut them again as bright sunlight shown down on me. I moved my hand to try and shield the light but a bolt of pain ran up my arm. I gritted my teeth to stop from screaming in agony.

I heard movement and the red sunlight through my eyelids disappeared. Opening my eyes again I looked into the face of a young boy with blond hair. Turning my head slightly I saw another teenage boy standing a distance away with his arms folded behind a group of men. 

"Are you okay?" asked the blonde boy, his voice full of concern.

"I think so" I said slowly trying to pull myself into a sitting position only to fall back down as my body screamed out to stay still. 

"You were lucky we found you," said one of the men who stood towering above me. "You were in quite bad shape."

I nodded but I couldn't concentrate. My eyelids felt heavy and I couldn't stay awake. As my eyes closed again I heard everyone leave me to rest.

Before I drifted off into sleep again, thoughts ran through my head. What was I going to do now? What had I been hoping to achieve by following Duo? What was I going to say when these people started asking questions? What was I going to do?

* * *

So much for the next chapter being better than the one before, hm? Sorry, but to make up for this, I've uploaded more chapters already. Keep reading (and hopefully reviewing)...


	6. Face to Face with a Gundam

**Victim of Emotions**

**Chapter 6**

My wounds healed quite quickly and soon I was able to walk around the town I was in. Everyone was pleasant and no one seemed to care that I was fifteen and had been piloting a spaceship.

Everything was going fine and I was started to wonder if I would ever leave. Where did I have to go otherwise?

Then my curiosity got me into trouble again. 

Walking down the main street, I saw the blonde kid again. Maybe I could ask him if I could stay here. I ran after him. He disappeared through the door of one of the buildings, so I followed.

But when I walked in he was nowhere in sight. There was no other door. How could he have disappeared? Then on the floor I noticed a wooden plank. A trap door?

Lifting it up I looked down some stairs at mobile suits. It looked like an underground base. Why was it here? But I couldn't just walk away from it now. I climbed down and pulled the trap door shut behind me.

There wasn't anyone around and I could have done anything I wanted, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what sorts of mobile suits there were. Gundams! The same Gundams that I had seen on that television broadcast, fighting. Who were these people? Where had I ended up?

"Hey, what are you doing down here?"

I turned and saw it was the blonde boy. But to my surprise he didn't seem angry, only rather surprised. This was certainly different from the usual "What are you doing here? Hey, I don't care. I'll just shoot you!" attitude that I was usually faced with. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come across these" I stared at the floor. "Just go on and shoot me if you are going to. Its what everyone else has wanted to do since I found out about Gundams."

I felt his stare on me, but he didn't seem to be going to shoot me. I looked up. Then the sudden need to explain came over me. But how to start? 

"I'm from the colonies myself" This got a very surprised response. "I think in fact, I'm sure I know well, used to know, another Gundam pilot, not that he was a Gundam pilot then. It's my mistake to try and find him. Just put me into so many situations like this"

"You know another Gundam pilot?" he asked disbelievingly.

"At least I think he is from what I could gather from eh" A slight smile crept onto my face as I thought what I was about to say would sound like. "From sneaking around in the vent shaft and eh hiding out in the spaceport which was where I might as well tell you I stole that spaceship" I thought if there was anything else, but came to the conclusion, "I'm done now" and I cringed slightly, expecting the worst response.

But instead he started laughing. "You're certainly an interesting character!" he exclaimed.

I grinned. I wasn't dead meat. I wasn't going to be killed. This was certainly a turn up. "So you're not gonna kill me?" 

"You seem genuinely friendly. I think I can trust you. Do you mind if I ask you your name?" 

"Not at all. It's Ti'ahta. Ti'ahta Rinveers. What's yours?"

"Quatre Raberba Winner."

I felt I should know that name from somewhere, but I just couldn't quite place it.

I was sitting in one of the bedrooms while Quatre leaned out the window and called to the other Gundam pilot. "Do you really have to leave?" I heard no reply and guessed the other guy had just kept walking. "I won't stop you, but at least tell me what your name is before you go. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner," he said, the last bit incredibly proudly.

To my surprise, I heard the other guy's voice. "I have no name but if you must call me something it's Trowa. Call me Trowa Barton." I was amazed he had even talked then at all. 

_Trowa. Interesting name._ I had a feeling I should try and remember these guys' names.

"Goodbye friend Trowa. We'll meet again!" Quatre waved, then turned away from the window and sat down on the end of the bed I was lying on. Rashid, the extremely tall man I had seen when I had awoken, looked down at him. 

"Quatre, should we be letting him go like this? He knows the location of this base after all." 

"I wouldn't worry. He's not the type to go around telling anyone."

"He's not the type to go around talking," I pointed out.

"But what if he attacks?" Rashid continued. 

"Why would he?" I asked. "If he had wanted rid of us, then he just would have blown you up while he was here." 

"But I almost wish he would attack," said Quatre in a slightly dreamy tone. "Then at least I'd be able to see him again." 

"You will. You're both Gundam pilots. You're fighting the same enemy. You'll no doubt bump into each other."

"I take it that since you're still here, you'll be staying here for a while?" Rashid asked me. 

"You give me a place to go, I'll go" I answered, then added after some thought, "Unless I don't like it" 

I looked out the window, staring over the desert. I'd never seen the Earth before. I had only seen a few pictures, but being here was so much more different. The horizon went on forever, and everything was so spread out and flat, nothing like the colony.

I heard Quatre speak behind me from his computer. "Just as you thought. Others are attacking OZ facilities beside just me. I know one of them is Trowa but" 

"Another's called Duo," I added, not turning round. "At least, that's what he called himself then, but I don't think he would have changed it." 

"This means there are definitely others. There really are more Gundam pilots like me. I wish I could meet them. All of them."

"So do I."

* * *

Okay, that was a longer chapter... but I'm sure you won't be finding much of those scenes new to you. Sorry, and to make up for this too, there is another chapter to follow uploaded already. 


	7. Burning Hatred

**Victim of Emotions**

**Chapter 7**

Looking over a railing down onto the floor of the base below, I saw Quatre putting his Gundam onto a transport vehicle. I leapt down and walked over to him. 

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"I've got a mission to complete at the New Edwards base," he replied.

"Do you think the others will show?" 

"I don't know I hope so. I'm not sure if I could do it alone."

He was going to meet the other Gundam pilots. He was going to meet Duo. "I couldn't come with you, could I?" I asked, although not really expecting him to let me. 

"It's too dangerous. You'd be killed." I stared at the ground and didn't utter a word. "You're not going to go and do something stupid are you, like try and follow me?"

"Of course not," I said, looking into his eyes, trying not to seem disappointed. I smiled slightly, and then walked off.

I don't think he really believed me, but he didn't pursue me or try to argue with me. I heard the truck drive off behind me as I walked away. Once the sound had gone though, I instantly looked around for another vehicle to follow him in. Taking the nearest, I quickly followed him. Driving that spaceship had put me at an advantage to driving. This vehicle was so much more easily controlled than the spaceship, even although I had never driven before. 

I am sure that Quatre knew I was following him from the base. It was probably extremely obvious as we were the only ones in trucks on the narrow sandy track. But he never once tried to loose me, or stop and get out. He just kept going. I guess he thought that if I wanted to go, he wasn't going to try and get in my way. 

Once we both reached a port though, I lost him somewhere. But I found the destination myself pretty simply after that. I was amazed that the journey took so long. On the colony everything had seemed reasonably near everything else, even if it took a while to get there. It was strange to have to travel so far to get to a specific place.

New Edwards was huge. I arrived and got out the truck. At the far end I saw more mobile suits, and Gundams I hadn't seen before, fighting each other some distance away. Was one of them Duo? 

What was I going to do now? I had, once again, got to where I wanted to go, but hadn't thought far enough ahead as to what I was hoping to achieve from getting there. 

Then more mobile suits came out of the building I was next to. Seeing me as an intruder, they pointed their weapons at me. I stood staring at them, unsure what to do. Then the firing began.

I leapt behind the vehicle I had driven there in, saving myself from becoming their weapons' fodder. But the vehicle took the bullets. As the shower of metal stopped, I heard a strange pinging noise coming from the truck. Suddenly it exploded, throwing me far across the painful tarmac. Large pieces of sheet metal landed around me. I curled up, trying to ignore the pain that had shot through my body as I moved, trying to control the anger I felt building up inside of me. 

What had I done to them? Why did they want to kill me? I heard the loud thud of a footstep of one of the mobile suits not far from me. Looking up, I stared up the barrel of a beam cannon. They wouldn't kill an innocent girl, would they?

I heard the hum build up inside the gun, points of light glowing around the barrel. Then the beam shot towards me.

Hate boiled up. I had done nothing wrong, and yet these people seemed content with dealing out my death with the press of one button. I no longer felt in control of what I was doing. My body seemed to climb to her knees against my ultimate wish to stay still to avoid the pain. I watched as one arm was raised as if to protect my head from the oncoming assault.

As the yellow beam came at me though, something strange happened. I watched as it came at me, reached me, then burst off in directions away from me, as if hitting off a hidden shield held on my raised arm. I climbed to my feet and faced the mobile suits. I no longer saw them as machines controlled by men, but as my enemy. They dared to try to destroy me. They would pay. They would pay for the pain they had caused me. They would be destroyed themselves.

* * *

There you go. A chapter that might be of some interest to you. I think from here on in, it should get exciting. Tell me what you think of it so far, please.


End file.
